The Beginning of The End R&E
by OddOneVeronicaAndKat
Summary: A dark force is closing in on Nightcrawler with enemies both new and old threatining all he cares for. What does the future hold? R
1. Cages And Psychopaths

First I would just like to say that I own NOTHING (except my oc) and for those of you who don't know who ultraviolet is... tada a pretty cool part of the movie that shows a bit about her. http :/www. you /watch?v=XX2uAR-_Ab8&feature=related (take out the spaces in the link please.) thank you for your time, Kat

* * *

The first thing he remembered when he woke up was that he had escaped magneto and was on his way home. He had made it to the city when these people seemed to come out of nowhere. He was about to teleport when a small dart intercepted his neck. His sight began to blur as his limbs went numb until he hit the ground unconscious. He now found himself lying on a frigid cage floor. Slowly gaining his strength back into his muscles and vision returning to his golden orbs he sat up with a small groan. "Ah look who's finally waking up." He jerked his head over to the person who said this. A man much older than himself but about his height in a white lab coat walked over to the bars of the cage. "Who are you und vhere am i?" "Oh do pardon my manors Mr. Wagner. I am Dr. Yeng, and you sir are in my research lab." "vhat do you Vant from me?" "Mr. Wagner, do you ever feel alone? I have been searching the world for beings such as yourself and have only succeeded in finding you … and her." the scientist announced gesturing to a cage opposite his own.

* * *

Within it was a woman about his age with purple hair and cat like features such as a black tail with violet stripes, cat ears, and blue violet cat eyes. But un like him she was cuffed to a wall. Vhy is she shackled to zat vall?" "That is Jade, she just happens to be the daughter of Ultra Violet and Hell boy. She is chained to the wall because she carries her mother's virus and is unstable. Don't worry though we are about to permanently stabilize her." They led the girl over to a bed like chamber, and put her inside. When they turned it on, the gasses that entered the chamber soon caused her to thrash around and begin to moan. This soon turned into screams of pain. "Enough can't you see zat eets hurting her?" Kurt yelled. Dr. Yeng then pulled out a little black box with a dial on it and turned it causing a bone rattling electric current to come from the now noticed collar around Kurt's neck. "Ahhhh!" He yelled in pain. "Two lessons you will learn while here Mr. Wagner, are to stay in your place, and only speak when spoken to!" he yelled. Then his mouth spread into a smile. "Now then why don't you two have some time alone together in the regeneration room." Another scientist came in and lead the two of them to a quiet room with nothing in it but a king sized bed. Kurt began turning purple from blushing, and frustration. "vait you vant us to um uh-" "precisely Mr. Wagner that way if something were to happen and one or both of you dies, I will always have a plan B." "how dare you?" Jade yelled in rage. Extending her arm to make a gun form filling it with bullets also from her. " Now Jadica, don't do anything you'll regret." Yeng said pulling out the box and turning it up two shocks higher, causing Kurt to fall to his knees in agony. She shot it out of his hand and he passed out. Jade dove next to him and ported them away to the only safe place she knew of….Genosha.

* * *

once he came around, Kurt found himself immobile and blindfolded. Soon two scents loomed in the room one he knew was Magneto, while the other he was hoping was Jade. "He needs to get home, he saved my life!" "I don't care, he's a wanted man here!" "Wait he's waking up." "good now I can personally take him back to his cell." "I wonder if his mother would appreciate you doing that to him after he's 'purposively' been dead all these years?" "You wouldn't dare-" "Try me." "how do you even know about that?" "I can smell her in his blood." She moved over closer to Kurt. "I want us both on the next ship ride out of here. Oh and you had better hurry, I'm about to release him." Magneto exited as quickly as he could, entering a room where a woman in a metal Viking suit stood looking at him expectantly. "They will be down shortly for you to take 'home' are you prepared for any resistance…. Spiral?" "Believe me they will be secured and detained."

* * *

"Alright Kurt I'm going to get you home." She removed his blind fold, but instead of porting out of his binds he just let her undo them. "Danke very much Jade." "Hey no problem, just glad to see you're alright." Spiral burst into the room and shot them both with a dart. The last thing she saw was the woman walking over to Kurt and shooting him a second time then it went black.


	2. Ghosts and Sabres

When he woke up, the first thing that came to his mind was to find Jade. However, he found himself unable to move. "Spiral! Vhere is Jade?" "Don't worry she's fine for now rat." "Vhere is she Spiral?" "Not entirely sure, Master said something about getting your 'damsel in distress' ready for the first scene." "Leave her alone!" just then the screen above flashed to Mojo's grotesque face, and a platform with Jade contained in a tube levitated down. "Don't get upset rodent, not yet. Now let us begin." Then someone he thought he's never see again walked up to Jade's low floating prison. "Stefan?" Kurt whispered unsure of what or who he was truly seeing. "Hallo little brozzer, miss me?" "Who are you?" Kurt yelled. "What, you don't remember me? You don't remember fighting me all those years ago snapping my neck, and loosing the trust of the only family that cared for you? Hmm who would have thought?" "How are you alive Stefan?" "You might say these people understand the paranormal, oh and I had the chance to meet someone important to your future, as well as the rest of the world." "Und who is zat?" "sorry not aloud to say." Stefan put his hand up against the glass Jade was trapped in. "Wow did mein little bro get lucky vhile I vas gone?" "Leave her alone Stefan, zis is between you und me only!" "maybe I vill Kurti, und maybe I von't." he taunted. "Besides she vould make a fine little trophy." Stefan said eying her up and down. "well it sounds like we have our show Spiral! Brother against Brother fighting for the life of the girl!" Jade slammed her fists against the side of the prison. "Leave him alone! Kurt, please don't fight for me I'm not worth it!" "Nein, I vill not let zem harm you Jade!" Two swords appeared one near Stefan and the other beside Kurt. "Shall ve dance, little brozzer?" Stefan took the first swing,but Kurt was quick to dodge the blow. He tried to teleport. "vas?" "Sorry rodent no powers in this game." "Ja Kurti vould zat be very fair?" "As I recall Stefan, you also had powers." "Ja zats ze downside to being alive again, none of zem came back for at least 48 hours." Kurt still having agility on his side flipped over Stefan, and swung his blade at him. "voah you actually almost scratched me! Just remember who taught you everyzing you know." He said sending another blow at Kurt, who flipped out of the way using his tail to hold the sword. Eventually jumping atop Stefan holding the blade where it was pointing towards his chest. "Kurti are you vreally going to kill me again?" "No Stefan I'm not going to kill you but if you ever touch Jade zen I vill have no choice." He flipped the sword around and used the handle to send a hard blow to Stefan's head, rendering him unconscious. Then Kurt turned towards the screen and yelled "Zere I have played your idiotic game Mojo! Now let us go!" "Oh but that wasn't the deal! The deal was whoever wins gets the girl, not both 'gets the girl and lives'!" the screen went blank and spouts opened up above them and Jade was still trapped in the cylinder. "Kurt go! I'm fine Just go!" "Nein! Jade, I'm not leaving you! Just get to their control room I'm right behind you!" "Fine zen you have five minutes then I'm coming back!" "Fine! Whatever! Just get to safety!" as soon as she couldn't see him anymore a bright light flashed and her eyes glowed an iridescent violet. Energy closed in around her then burst free breaking the glass around her. Then two dark midnight blue angel wings formed out of her back, and she took off. Swooping down next to Kurt. "Need a lift?" "Ja zat vould be vunderbar!" "alright hold on to my arms." They flew through the flooding dome until they reached a large hatch in a rock wall. "how do we get in?" "Don't vorry, I've been there before, so I can 'port' us in." "ok just be careful." He grabbed her shoulder, 'BAMF' and in a flash of light and smoke they were on the other side of the door. The place seemed empty until Jade heard a knocking noise and Kurt was on the ground unconscious. She turned around in time to see spiral re sheathe her large knife. "Don't worry little kitten, he's not dead yet." She cooed. Then a large mechanical tentacle came down and grabbed Kurt by the neck. "now be a good little kitty and the Rodent will live another night." Said Mojo. "Let him go now or elese!" "Or else what? You'll scratch us with your nails?" Spiral then received a kick to the head and fell to the floor. "Don't even think about trying that crap on me I have too many tentacles for you to fight them all!" "Who said anything about me fighting you?" her eyes glowed green and Mojo froze gazing off elsewhere. Then he began to yell. "Stop! Stop this now! I do not wish to see any more!" "then let him go!" he loosened his grasp on Kurt and he dropped to the floor. "Now ready the ship for us then leave!" "Yes ma'am anything you want!" "Good, and take you girlfriend with you!" she kneeled down beside Kurt and checked his pulse, and breathing. She then gathered up more light energy and used it to levitate him out of the dome and onto the vacant ship. Where she lay him down to rest for the trip home.


	3. Memories and Mothers

Last update for two weeks sorry I have a trip to New Jersey.

Disclaimer: I own nada! Except my OC.

Within a few hours she could see the shore below the hill that the institute resided on. "It looks almost the exact same as it did all those years ago." She sighed contently before turning to the cabin area of the ship walking through the doorway and up to Kurt. She had expected him to be resting peacefully, where as now he was jerking around violently in his sleep. "What's wrong?" she began to panic when there was no response. She then noticed a scar on his ankle. "I wonder…" she placed her hand on the small scar letting herself into the memory that it was based upon. _It was pouring down rain in the small German town. But it was still full of life as people ran around yelling holding torches, knives, ropes, guns and stakes of wood yelling to one another about the search for the demon terrorizing the town. Filled with curiosity and dread, she invisibly followed after the mob trying to get ahead if at all possible to see what this fuss was all about. She managed to get through in time to see a young version of Kurt getting picked up by the collar of his shirt by a muscular man with a gun in one hand. He had previously punched Kurt and kicked him in the ribs, so now, Kurt was weak and helpless. The man lifted the gun to Kurt's left temple, put his finger on the trigger, and froze. In fact the whole town froze just standing there in suspended animation. When she heard a strangely familiar whirring sound behind her she turned to see a man in a wheel chair followed by a strong burley man with a disgusted look on his face. That's when she noticed that Kurt was not frozen; he was watching the two strange men who didn't seem frightened of him. The larger man forced the hand that held Kurt up in the air open causing the teen to fall to the ground. He dragged himself into the far corner of the alley and curled his tail around his waist with insecurity and fear written on his face. Then the bald man in the wheelchair spoke "It's alright Mr. Wagner, we mean you no harm." "Who are you und how do you know mien name?" "I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is my friend Logan. We have come here to invite you to a place where you will be excepted and get a proper education." "Vhy should I trust you? Vhy should I go vith you? No vone ever excepts me und zey never vill." "Thant's what we train for at the institute, we learn to control our powers and try to discover ways to find balance and acceptance with humans." "So what's it gonna be Elf? You goin with us or would you rather help them with their hunting skills?" The strong man, Logan says while pointing to the man who was just holding Kurt against his will. Kurt is now looking very weak and overwhelmed. "Okay zhen I vill go vith- uhgh." He was cut off from exhaustion catching up with him he collapsed and his breathing was pretty rigid. "Logan quick we must get him to the jet." "you sure about this Chuck?" "yes Logan, now please we must hurry or the boy won't make it." Logan's face turned pale with fear as he picked up the frail blue boy. The trip to the jet was not long below the hill she could see the towns' people going back into movement like nothing ever happened like they were confused as to why they had weapons of all sorts and the children were all locked up in the houses. She walked into the jet watching several new people gasp at the site of the young blue mutant. With one good glare from Logan they began hooking Kurt up to all sorts of life support machines and devices. One woman with white hair began checking his vital signs such as his pulse, breathing, and lastly his eye dilation. "Charles, his eyes are solid gold, I can't tell if they are dilated or not." "Its fine Ororo, he had no signs of concussion." Then I saw it the cut on his ankle was from a knife one of the men had thrown at his legs while chasing him. She walked over to Kurt as he rested on the large table being held down by a leather strap across his chest so he would not fly off during the trip. The Professor wheeled over to the table and pushed the hair out of Kurt's face. She watched him as he left before he turned back around and said "Welcome back Miss Jat _Shariff." He said smiling at her before returning to the front of the jet. She was then taken back to the present where kurt was still sleeping in an uncomfortable position. She forced him to sit up as she held him tight against her whispering calmly. "Kurt, it's alright we're home. No one is going to hurt you. Shh shh." He opened his eyes to look at hers. "Danke Jade, vhere are we?" "we are home we just arrived." "Vell I can port us up to ze mansion." "No Kurt you are too weak! I'll fly us up there okay?" he nodded. She led him out onto the main deck and her back glowed as the midnight wings grew. She held onto his arms as they took off twards the mansion. They soon saw a blue woman run out with a pissed wolverine on her tail. "Okay Kurt prepare for landing." "Ja I'm ready vhen you are Jade." She got him to touch the ground before letting go she then took off after the woman. Kurt obviously had the same idea because he was right in front of the stranger, blocking her way. The blue woman stopped, and calmly walked up to kurt with fear in her eyes. "No… impossible, I saw you…. I saw you fall." "Vas? Vhat are you talking about?" "Elf, she's your mother." "Nein, who are you?" "I am Raven Darkholm, Your biological mother." "Kurt, it's okay just calm down." "Jade…. you knew!" "Yes Kurt I knew, I'm sorry I never told you but I did know. Please just let us talk this through." "Nein! Leave me alone!" 'BAMF' "Logan quick he was way to weak to make that port!" "Shoulda seen that comin." "Wait I want to help! I still care about him." "Fine but if you hurt anyone I'll personally kick you out!" Jade ran in and tore down the halls. Running past a room with two girls sitting on a bed. She stopped and entered the room. "Jade! Is that really you?" "yeah hey Rogue hi Kitty. I would really like to talk but I need to find Kurt." "Kurt's back too?" "Yeah and he teleported when he was too weak!" "Oh no we'll help!" "Thanks girls. Kitty you want to help me start checking rooms? Rogue please check the danger room." "Okay." "Oh and Mystique is helping us so don't jump the gun when ya see her." She nods and they begin their search which didn't go on for too long before Kitty screamed.

Well there's a cliffy until I get back review if u have any suggestions on what's happened. Thanks-Kat


End file.
